Flowers
by LKB-god-of-turkeys
Summary: Rachel is a demigod who thinks that she knows every thing, just because her mother is Athena. She dares her friends Aurora to swim the length of the cove, in the middle of the storm. Not the best move in the world. I wrote the poem myself. R&R please, i like to know what you think.


**please tell me what you think, i like to know what you think. adios amigos :)**

**Flowers,**

I took a deep breath, it was a ridiculous dare, why would anyone dare you to swim in the sea in this weather. I had thought that they were my friends but apparently not, well they were, but surely friends wouldn't dare you to do this. Ben had said that he had done it before, in much worse conditions. I sighed, and entered the water. It was icy cold, much colder than I had expected, and it sent a shiver up my spine. The waves lapped gently against my feet at first, but the further I went in, the stronger they got. By the time I was waist deep, they were so strong they nearly swept me off my feet. Despite that I continued, I would honour the dare, I would prevail. I had to swim from one side of the cove to the other, I forced myself to think happy thoughts, like what I would do when I got home, not morbid ones, like how painful it would be to drown. I kicked my feet off the ground and began to swim. The currents were unbelievably strong, and I quickly realised that it would take a whole lot more energy than I had thought, I had just started to swim, and already I was felling tired. We had been playing truth or dare, it hadn't been my idea, I hated the game because it always got out of hand. Like now for example. But anyway, Rachel had given me the dare, I had agreed, foolishly. I would not die, I could not die, I forced myself to keep going, not every one had agreed to the dare, Ember and Mardia had said that Rachel was taking it to far, but had she listened, no, so here I was. Splish, splash, they sound of my feet as they entered the water. Crish, crash, the sound of the waves as they slammed into the shore. As soon as I saw it coming, I knew I was a goner. It was massive, bigger than anything that I had ever seen before, towering above me, like I was an ant looking up at the world. I barely had time to brace myself before it slammed into me, it was like having the weight of the sky on my shoulders, then suddenly, unexpectedly having it crash down onto me. The pain was immense. I barely had time for one last gulp of air, then everything went black.

* * *

Ember stared at the monitor, beep, beep , beep, it went, the only thing that told you Aurora was alive, without it, you would just have assumed that she was dead. Ember had warned Rachel, she had told her that it Was to dangerous, but once Rachel had made up her mind, it was hard to get her to change it. So Aurora had accepted the dare, and had nearly got herself killed in the processes of completing it. As a result, she was unconscious in hospital. The door handle turned and Rachel entered the room. Ember sighed, she got to her feet and left the room, leaving Rachel alone.

* * *

Rachel was distraught, how could she have been so stupid, why hadn't she seen sense. She was a demigod, they were just mortals, she should have known why hadn't she listened to Mardia or ember, she knew why, pride. She couldn't admit that maybe what she was asking Aurora to do, was maybe not a good idea. She couldn't admit that a mere mortal, knew better than she, a demigod. She hated herself for it. Still, she hadn't killed Aurora, that was a relief. She reached out and clasped Aurora's hand in her own, she squeezed it. Very softly.

"I'm sorry," She murmured.

* * *

The doctors had said that Aurora would wake up today, they had, had their doubts, and at one point they hadn't thought that she would pull through. But they said she had, Mardia couldn't wait, they had been planning what they would do when she got home, they were going to watch, Finding nemo, One of Aurora's favourite moves, and they were going to have pizza to celebrate, it was going to be so much fun, after all that, Mardia was so relieved that they were finally going to have a happy ending.

* * *

_**Flowers,**_

_A roaring sound, so deep and loud,_

_Wishing on that special cloud._

_The cloud that makes my dreams come true,_

_The one that will bring me home to you._

_But not all things turn out how we want,_

_This stories written in a different font._

_And now I know that you had to have knew,_

_Why we are here laying flowers for you._

"Goodbye, Aurora, Goodbye,"


End file.
